1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card data processing device which can read/write data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data processing device for an IC card, which is connectable, when used, to a computer device such as a portable personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an IC card data processing device is, when used, connected to an external interface such as RS-232 interface extending from a computer device by means of a connector cable or the like.
A portable computer device generally has an expansion slot which can receive an expansion card for expanding the functionality of the computer. Recently, the standardization of the size of such expansion cards has been proposed.
The PCMCIA card slot is an example of such a standard. PCMCIA (PC memory card international association), an association for standardizing expansion IC cards in the United States, has set a standard for the cards inserted into this slot.
An IC memory containing a semiconductor memory is called "Type 2," and the thickness (size) is determined to be 5 mm.
As mentioned, the conventional IC card data processing device is a large component that is separate from a computer to which the device is connected.
A known data processing apparatus has an adapter of the type enclosed .in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-124262. The adapter is shaped like a memory card and can accommodate memory cards of various sizes. However, an IC card of the type defined in Part 2 of ISO 7861, which has contacts on one surface, cannot be electrically connected to the adapter since the connector of the IC card is different in shape from that of the memory card. To process the data stored in the IC card defined in Part 2 of ISO 7816, the data processing apparatus must be connected to an RS-232C interface or the like. Also, the data processing apparatus must be connected to an interface, such as an RS-232C interface, by means of a connector cable or the like. Therefore the area in which the apparatus can be used is restricted, and the apparatus is cumbersome to carry. Further, because the data processing apparatus occupies the interface (RS-232C or the like), the data processing apparatus must be disconnected in order to connect some other I/O device to the interface.